


Glasses X3

by Silvalina



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Coroika, Fluff, Multi, So much fluff its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Avi takes his two boyfriends out on a daaaate.





	Glasses X3

It was a nice day for a date.

That's exactly what Aviator thought when he started to plan a nice date for the three of them. He looked up a good location for a picnic, a nice, remotely quiet spot near a forest at the side of Inkopolis, knowing that his two boyfriends both prefer the calm and quiet of such a place. And as Specs loved the nature so much, he decided that this was the perfect place.

He was already looking forward on doing it, he really was.

So, he told both of them that they would be doing something on the weekend and that they shouldn't make any plans, and no Rim, it's not gonna be another date to Wahoo World because you clearly didn't like it, I saw you pretending to have fun you can't fool me.

After a little discussion, and Specs and Half-Rim trying to make Aviator tell them what he wanted to do, they all just left it at that, the purple Inkling trapping both of the others in a bear hug and dragging them to the couch to cuddle.

\-------

On the weekend, Aviator woke up really early to make breakfast for the other two.

I mean, pancakes can't be that hard, right?

Turns out, he really couldn't cook like Skull always said. Putting too much fluids into the pancake as well as way too much salt, made not only the texture weird but also the pancakes way too salty.

In the end, he was just sitting next to the kitchen counter on the ground, pouting as Specs made a completely new pancake batter while Half-Rim sat groggily at the table with a coffee in hand, not a morning person at all. 

At least he wouldn't poison them today, and Aviator had the rest of the day to make up for the failed breakfast. So after eating a good serving each, he got the basket with the snacks he made, and as they were only sandwiches, he couldn't really fuck this up too.  
Grabbing Specs hand, who in turn held Half-Rim's hand, they went on their way. Avi led them through the streets of Inkopolis, the crowds getting smaller and smaller with each one they took, their surroundings getting more green with each step.

After about half an hour of walking, they finally arrived at their destination.  
The forest looked beautiful in the sunlight that shone through the crowns of the trees, creating a nice and calm atmosphere. Birds were heard and the occasional other animal made noises as well.

Specs instantly parted from the two and ran over to a tree, crouching down at the base of it with an very excited expression and began to quietly mutter to himself. Meanwhile, Aviator and Half-Rim searched for a nice spot to put the blanket Aviator brought with him, down. Rim plopped down onto it and watched Specs for a bit while Aviator got them something to drink out.

After a couple of minutes the very much more excited Specs came back from his little excursion, several plants in his hands. He began to chatter many scientific names and facts about them, absolutely happy that he knew and remembered all of them.  
Rim and Avi just watched and listened to him with calm and soft expressions, happy that their significant other is so excited and happy.

When Specs himself noticed his ranting and chattering he blushed and rubbed the back of his head, apologizing for it while the others just waved it off and complimented him on his knowledge, which in turn made him blush and stutter even more.  
Aviator was just laughing openly, Rim stifling his own small giggles. Didn't wanna drop his stoic facade, didn't he, even if it was hard with these two adorable idiots that he called his, by his side.  
Ok maybe he let a couple of giggles escape, but only because he couldn't hold them in, no other reason.

The purple inkling got a couple of snacks out of the basket after Specs settled down, giving them out to the two. At least the sandwiches were edible, unlike the pancakes he made as Half-Rim said in a deadpan, which in turn got Specs to laugh hysterically. Aviator pouted again and added that he never really made pancakes and Rim you can't call him out like this, you burned the breakfast you wanted to make last week too, and that in a spectacular manner.  
Specs couldn't hold himself and he collapsed on his back, laughing his heart out, Avi's and Rim's hearts swelling at seeing the smaller squid have fun like that.

In the end, they stayed the whole afternoon, watching the beautiful sunset together in each others arms and walked back home under the starlit sky, fingers intertwined with Aviator in the middle this time, Rim carrying the basket.

He surprisingly got a kiss from both sides and two thank you's for the nice date he organized, blushes appearing on each of the smaller inklings faces as they turned away again, content on walking the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

And Aviator didn't mind at all.

He could stay like that forever, just walking between the two of them, enjoying their presence, the way Rim would softly smile when one of them made something dumb or the way Specs blushed when someone complimented him.

He just loved them both so much, and that would always stay like that.


End file.
